In Europe and the like, as for the fueling guns in a fueling station such as a gas station and the like, a fueling gun for gasoline which fuels gasoline and, a fueling gun for light oil which fuels light oil for a diesel-powered car, have different nozzle bore diameters, and the nozzle bore diameter of the fueling gun for light oil is larger than the nozzle bore diameter of the fueling gun for gasoline.
In a vehicle such as an automobile and the like, an inside diameter of a filler pipe, communicating with an in-vehicle fuel tank, where a nozzle of the fueling gun is inserted, is set in a size, as for a gasoline vehicle, such that a small-diameter nozzle of the fueling gun for gasoline can be inserted, but a large-diameter nozzle of the fueling gun for light oil cannot be inserted. Accordingly, the fueling error of the light oil relative to the gasoline vehicle can be prevented. However, in this inside diameter setting for the filler pipe, the fueling error of gasoline relative to the diesel-powered car cannot be prevented.
In response to this, a device for preventing a fueling error for the diesel-powered car incorporated in the filler pipe has been developed (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2). This device for preventing the fueling error comprises a shutter member (blocking member) which rotates and is displaced between a nozzle entrance-preventing position rotatably provided for preventing entry of the nozzle and a nozzle entrance-permitting position permitting the entry of the nozzle. The shutter member includes an operating portion abutting against the large-diameter nozzle and rotating the shutter member to the nozzle entrance-permitting position.
In this device for preventing the fueling error, due to a difference of the nozzle bore diameters of the fueling guns, the operating portion of the shutter member does not operate relative to the small-diameter nozzle, and the shutter member maintains the nozzle entrance-preventing position. Also, the operating portion of the shutter member operates relative to the large-diameter nozzle, and the shutter member rotates to the nozzle entrance-permitting position from the nozzle entrance-preventing position so as to allow only, an insertion of the large-diameter nozzle and permit only fueling of the light oil. Under this operation, the fueling error can be prevented.